


Master May I?

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Jared Padalecki story. Who thought a trip to the doctor would turn out like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master May I?

The first time I ever saw him, he took my breath away. I sat on the cold table in the examination room, undressed from the waist down and nervous to see the new doctor. I had just moved into the area a couple months ago and needed an OBGYN. Dr. Padalecki came highly recommended so I made my appointment and here I sat. Of course his nurse was with him but I didn’t really even notice her. It was as if he and I were the only two in the room. “Mrs. Curtis?”, he says as he walks in and reaches out a hand toward me. I take his much larger hand and correct him, “Ms. Curtis. But please call me Emma.” Dr. Padalecki had a warm smile and as he smiled his hazel eyes brightened a little. Then I saw the dimples and I felt as if I may physically swoon! He then steps back and flips my chart open. “I see you’re here for your yearly physical.”, he looks up at me, “You’ve been seeing Dr. Hardy in the town you lived in before?” I nodded in answer. 

Sitting on a rolling stool he says, “Ok let’s get to this then. I’m doing all the usual things today that your previous doctor would have done so no surprises there. If you’ll lay back for me and put your feet in these stirrups we’ll get started. This is my nurse Becky.” I nodded toward the mousy looking nurse he had indicated was Becky as he pulled on a pair of blue surgical gloves. I looked toward the ceiling as he was doing his examination but I could feel my body responding to his touch and it caused me to blush. I hoped that he couldn’t tell that I was enjoying this a little too much. After a few minutes of him doing his job and me trying to not think what it would be like for his hands to be touching me, not because he had to, but because he wanted to, because he wanted to bring me to an earth shattering orgasm, he rolled the stool back and I heard him removing his gloves. 

“Ok Emma everything looks alright but we’ll let you know for sure in a day or two.” He stood as I slid up into a sitting position and then his eyes met mine, “Are you ok? You seem a bit flushed.”, he said in a low, sexy voice. I had to struggle to cover the crimson that I knew had crept onto my face, “Uh yeah I’m good. I ate hot sauce on my scrambled eggs this morning and sometimes it makes my face flush a little.”, I lied. Jared gave me what seemed to be a knowing grin and nodded. “Ok well we’ll be giving you a call in a few days. Have a great rest of your week.” After he had left the room I hopped off of the table and began to gather my clothes. When I was dressed I picked up my bill and headed to the front to pay. 

****************************************

Later that night as I tried to force myself to stop thinking about the lovely doctor and how beautiful his hair was and how much I wanted to run my fingers through it, I heard my phone ring. I threw the covers back and dropped my book onto the bed beside me and went to grab my cell from the table in the hallway where I left it each night to charge. “Hello.”, I said hesitantly because I did not recognize the phone number and it was pretty late for it to be any of my friends. “Emma?”, a soft voice yet commanding voice said on the other end. “Yes. And this is?”, I questioned. I heard a smile in his voice then, “Emma this is Dr. Padalecki. Jared. I hope it isn’t too late for you.” I was shocked when I found out that the sexy doctor that I had just been trying to push out of my thoughts was now calling my phone! “Oh no…no this isn’t too late at all. How may I help you?” This had to be official business right?

“Please don’t be alarmed or anything. I don’t know the results of your test but I just had to call you. I hope what I’m about to say isn’t too unorthodox for you but I just had to say it.”,he hesitated. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to breathe. I placed a palm against the column of my neck and finally squeaked out, “I’m listening.” Jared chuckled, a deep rumbling sound, and went on, “I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow night? I don’t usually date my clients but there’s just something about you that makes me want to get to know you better.” I couldn’t believe he was asking me out and I hesitated just long enough that he must have felt it. 

“Ummm if that’s too weird for you then I totally understand.”, he started. “No no it’s not weird. I was just…well I guess…..I was just stunned. Yes I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. What time and where?”, I asked. “How does 8 PM sound to you?”, he waited on my answer. “8 sounds great to me. Where do you want me to meet you?” “No no I’ll send a driver after you. Text me your address to this number and the driver will be there a few minutes before 8. I look forward to our date.”, he said and I had to fight my emotions. His voice sounded so smooth and sexy over the line. “I look forward to it too.”, I finally managed. 

************************************

The next morning as I was finishing up my breakfast, my doorbell rang. There was a currier at the door with a large box. “Ms. Curtis?”, he asked. “Yes I am Ms. Curtis.”, I answered. “I have a delivery here for you from a Mr. Jared Padalecki. I just need you to sign that you received it.” My eyes went wide but I signed the clipboard beside the appropriate spot and then closed the door after the young currier handed me the box. It was a pristine white with a huge black bow. I couldn’t imagine what in the world Dr. Padalecki had sent me. I carried the box into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. I stared at it for several long seconds before I slid the bow off the end and lifted the top off. Inside was a beautiful black dress! I stood from the couch and held it up to my body. It was long, passed my knees but the back was cut nearly down to my waist. How did he know my size? I checked the size and it was the perfect size. I looked back to the box and not only had he sent me a dress, he’d sent me a pair of silver pumps as well. And yes they were also the right size. 

I placed the dress and shoes back in the box and grabbed my phone. I quickly tapped out a text, “Jared you shouldn’t have sent me the dress and shoes. They are certainly too much for me to accept.” I hit send and waited for a response. Soon my phone dinged and I looked at the message, “They most certainly are not too much. I wanted the best for my date for tonight. I look forward to seeing you in them.” My hand covered my mouth in shock. “Well they are absolutely beautiful. How in the world did you know my size?”, I hit send a second time. His next message said, “A man never reveals his secrets but I’ll just say I’ve seen a lot of women in my lifetime. ;-)” The butterflies in my stomach were wreaking havoc on me. This was all so wild, almost like something from a fairy tale! I quickly text back, “Looking forward to 8 PM!” A few seconds later I got a reply, “Not more than I am I’m sure.”

**********************************

I went through my day trying to do things and not think about the beautiful dress that was hanging in my room waiting for me to put it on later tonight. Finally it was time to get ready for my date and the butterflies returned with a vengeance! I showered, shaved and made sure that my hair looked perfect. I spritzed on my favorite perfume and put in my prettiest earrings. When I was certain that I looked pretty enough to go downstairs I picked up the little black clutch lying on my bed and went down to wait on the car he was sending. Damn! What kind of man sent a car after his date? 

Just as the clock struck 8 I heard a soft knock at my door. I went to the door and opened it expecting a driver to be there. What I saw took my breath away. It was Dr. Jared Padalecki standing there looking very handsome in a dark suit with a really pretty paisley purple tie. I watched as he sucked in a breath at the sight of me, “Wow! That looks better on you than even I thought it would!”, he exclaimed. I gave him a smile and did a slow turn so that he was better able to see how the dress clung to my curves. I noticed the appreciative look on his face and took his proffered arm, “Shall we?”, he asked so gallantly.


	2. Master Chapter 2

I watched as Emma did a little twirl for me to see how the dress I had sent her fit. I groaned inwardly at the way the dress clung to her curves. I would have to restrain myself tonight for sure. I didn’t want to scare her away before we even got started. She was beautiful to say the least. When she turned back to me I offered her my arm and simply said, “Shall we?”. She placed he small hand in the crook of my arm and pulled the door closed behind her. I led her down to the waiting car and held the door open for her to get in. She smelled wonderful as I slid across the plush leather to sit beside her. The privacy glass had been raised between us and the driver. He knew where I wanted to go so there was no need in him hearing any of our conversation. “You look beautiful and you smell amazing.”, I said to Emma because I needed to. She blushed prettily, “Thank you Jared. May I call you Jared?” It thrilled me to hear my name on her lips and I couldn’t help but hope that eventually I’d hear her scream it. 

“Yes you may call me Jared. I had hoped this date didn’t seem too forward.”, I said as I settled back into the seat. “Well I’ve never had a date buy me a dress and send it to me before, especially for a first date.” She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it as she finished speaking. I wondered if it was a nervous thing or if she did this often. It made me want to pull her against me and claim her for my own. “Well since you didn’t know where I was taking you tonight I just figured it would be easiest. Besides I like pampering the women in my life.”, I answered her. She raised one eyebrow at that, “Women?”, she questioned. I chuckled, “The women in my past. Well and my mom and sister of course.” Flashing her a smile that I knew would deepen my dimples I hoped she would accept my reasoning. She simply nodded but not before I was sure I had caught a slight hitch in her breathing. 

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the lavish French restaurant where I had procured a reservation for two. It helped that people here knew me, people from my other life. Tom came around and opened the door for us and held it as I exited the car and then turned to help Emma out as well. She looked up as she got out of the car. Her eyes went wide, “This place is nearly impossible to get into, I’ve heard.” I smiled down at her, “Well it’s not when you have connections. Besides, only the best for my date.” I was shamelessly turning on the charm and I knew it. I placed my hand on the small of her back and began to guide her toward the entrance. The fact wasn’t lost on me that my thumb brushed the smooth skin just above where the cut of her dress lay. 

We were ushered directly to our table in the back of the room and in a small semi private area. “Bring us the best bottle of wine you have in stock.”, I told the waitress. “Oh and a glass of water for me too.”, Emma replied before the waitress was too far out of earshot. “Do you not like wine?”, I asked Emma as she settled back into the booth beside me. “Oh no I do but I want a glass of water too. I’m afraid I don’t drink enough to have built up a tolerance and I don’t want to run this lovely date by being a drunken idiot.” There was a hint of giddiness in her voice. “So what brought you to Austin?”, I questioned and watched her eyes twinkle before she answered. “Well I’m from Corpus Christy originally. I guess you could say I needed to get away from a bad relationship there. Austin has always been one of my favorite places away from home and I love the Riverwalk so it was a no brainer for me.

I folded my hands on the table in front of me and pretended to study my fingers. Nodding I answered, “Austin is beautiful for sure. And a beautiful place should have the most beautiful women live there.” It was at that moment that the waitress brought the chilled bottle of wine I had ordered along with two wine glasses and Emma’s ice cold glass of water. We sat back, hands in our laps as the waitress poured our drinks. “Are you ready to place your orders?”, she asked sweetly. I ordered a cheese plate for an appetizer and the Steak Tartare. Emma ordered the Cote De Pore with a side of Potatoes Au Gratin. I smiled because I loved a woman that wasn’t afraid to eat on a date.

When the waitress had our orders I took a sip of my wine, “So what do you do Emma?” I watched as her cheeks were already flushed from the wine. “Well as of right now I’m unemployed. I just got here a week ago. Back home I was a secretary but I haven’t found a job here yet. I’m certain I will before long though.” I simply nodded and thought to myself, “If things go as planned you may never need another job sweetling.” I wasn’t quite ready for that conversation yet though. There would be lots of details to work out later if I indeed found out that she was the right one. 

**********************************

After the meal was finished I led her back to our waiting car. “Would you like to go somewhere for dessert or would you like me to take you back to your place?”, I asked as we settled back into the back seat. She blushed prettily, “Umm I’m not really ready to call it a night but I’m not hungry for dessert either. Do you have any other ideas?” I reached and pressed the button for the privacy glass to lower between us and the driver, “Tom take us back to my place.”, I said simply. Tom nodded and we made the turn toward my house. “I hope that is ok with you.”, I said as I turned my attention to Emma. She drew in a sharp breath as my thumb stroked along her jaw line. “That sounds wonderful.” I saw that she was more excited about going back to my place than she may have wanted to admit. 

I slid my thumb from her jaw, up over her bottom lip that had parted as she looked at me. Her eyes lowered to my own lips and I slid my hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft and pliable beneath my own and she soon opened herself up to me. I fought back a groan again as she all but melted into my touch. I felt my pants suddenly go tight and knew this was a very bad idea for a first date. Breaking our kiss somewhat forcefully I placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and sat her back against the seat back. Reaching for the button for the privacy glass I pressed it to lower the window. “Tom I’m going to need you to take Ms. Curtis back to her house.” We were in my driveway by this time and as Tom stopped I turned to Emma, “I’ve had a wonderful time but I think we need to call it a night. I’ll be in touch.” With that I opened the door and was gone before she could even protest. 

Making my way into the house my emotions were swirling in a million different directions. I wasn’t sure I needed to get into a relationship with Emma. Would I scare her away when I told her about myself? Would she even be open to anything I had to say? I was still overly frustrated and my pants were uncomfortably tight. I stalked up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I had thrown the lock I pulled my swollen member from my pants and began to stroke it. My cool hands felt amazing against the hot flesh. I closed my eyes and visions of Emma in that dress swam before me as I continued to work myself into a frenzy. After a few long strokes my strokes became frenzied and faster. I spilled my warmth into my hand with Emma’s name on my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t hear from Jared for a couple days after our date. I was beginning to feel like I had done something wrong when my doorbell rung. I went to answer it and there in front of me was the biggest bouquet of flowers I believe I had ever seen. I made a little squeaking noise at the sight of the wonderful smelling flowers and then my heart did a little flip flop as they were lowered and behind them was a smiling Jared. “Please forgive me for not calling you these past two days.”, he said and gave me the best impression of a Beagle I had ever witnessed. “Come in I suppose.”, I said as I pulled the door open and pretended to be miffed at him. “You can place them in there on the bar in the kitchen.”, I said flippantly. 

As Jared walked into my kitchen I noticed he had on dark blue jeans. They fit him nicely and I fought the urge to run into the room and throw myself into his arms. His dark grey v neck sweater looked as if it was soft and supple. It too clung nicely to his broad shoulders. When he had placed the flowers on the bar he turned to me, “Again I’m so sorry I haven’t called before now. Can we sit down and talk?” I uncrossed my arms from my chest and nodded, “Would you like something to drink?” “You wouldn’t have a beer would you?”, he questioned. I nodded and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles. I handed him one and twisted the top off of my own bottle. “Let’s go into the living room where we’ll be more comfortable.”, I said to him and led the way. 

In the living room I walked over to my tan suede couch and sunk down into the corner where I was most comfortable. I pulled my legs up under me and waited for Jared to sit. He chose to sit at the other end of the couch but with his body positioned toward me. “Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful and they smell amazing.”, I said finally when we were both comfortable. “You’re most welcome. I had to go pick the most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl.” I chose to ignore his attempts to woo me and took a sip from my own beer. Jared took a draw from his and then sat it on the coffee table, “Look I know it was terrible of me to not call or anything for the past couple days. To be honest the other night I was afraid we were moving too fast. After I got home and got myself calmed down, I got a phone call. It was my sister. My mom was sick and I had to go over to her place and see about her.” 

I felt bad immediately for being mad at him for not contacting me. But on the other hand, he could have at least text me and let me know what was going on. That I hadn’t done something so terrible that he never wanted to see me again. “It would have been nice for you to let me know something. I thought our date had gone so badly that you never wanted to see me again.” Jared slid forward on the couch some, “No! You did everything perfectly. Truth be known you scared me some. I liked you better than I ever thought I would so that’s why I sent you home.” I remained quiet. Jared stood and walked over to where I sat. He knelt on the floor in front of me and took the beer from my hands. He placed it on the coffee table and then took my hands in his much larger ones. He was so tall that even on his knees he was taller than I was sitting on the couch. “Listen I’m so sorry. I want to make this all up to you. I’ve never met anyone quite like you but there are things that you don’t know about me. Give me time and I’ll explain them all but it has to be the right time.” 

I looked into his hazel eyes and was lost. Their color was so astonishingly beautiful, changing from green to blue with flecks of gold. I pulled one hand from his grasp and let my fingers trail down his jaw, just barely touching his smooth skin. His eyes darkened a bit at my touch and his pupils spread just a fraction. “How can I be mad at a man who was taking care of his mom? I just wish you had called me. I felt terrible.” Jared leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. After a few soft probing kisses he pulled back and looked into my eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I promise next time I’ll be a better communicator. Can I make it up to you by taking you to the ballet this weekend? They’re doing a production of Swan Lake this Saturday night. It’s one of my favorites and I can’t think of any better person to share it with.” He waited for my reply, “Yes I’ll let you take me to the ballet, only because it’s my favorite ballet of all time.”, I teased. Jared laughed and I saw him visibly relax. “Ok it’s a date then.”

“Wait.”, I said as he stood and I thought he was about to leave. “Won’t you stay for supper? I’ve got a lasagna in the oven and it’ll be ready in a half hour or so.” Jared smiled at me, “That sounds wonderful.” This time when he sat he sat beside me on the couch and I tucked myself up under his arm as he lay it across the back of the couch. We watched a romantic comedy and drank our beer while we waited on the lasagna to finish cooking. When it was ready I paused the movie and went to fix both of us a plate. I carried both plates and two more bottles of beer into the living room on a tray and then took my seat again beside Jared. 

************************************

The next two days were spent with Emma and I sending each other flirty little text messages during the day and talking on the phone late into the night. I liked that we were learning a lot about each other without spending so much time together that we were getting too close too fast. I looked forward to taking her to the ballet Saturday night. I had promised her that I would not send her a new dress for the occasion even though I really wanted to. I liked to pamper the women in my life and if she stayed she would have to learn that. 

On Saturday afternoon I dressed in my nicest suit and because I knew she was partial to the purple tie I had worn that first night I put it on too. Tom drove me over to Emma’s house and I went to the door. This time I showed up with a bottle of champagne. When she opened the door and she had on a dress that perfectly matched the purple tie I wore I quit breathing for a few seconds. She looked absolutely stunning and I was proud that she would be on my arm tonight. “You look beautiful.”, I said to her. She blushed prettily, “I was hoping you would wear that tie again. I loved it on you last time we went out.” “I’m going to kiss you now.”, I said to her as I leaned in. My eyes went to her lips. She quickly bit her bottom lip and then released it. I covered her lips with my own but before I broke from our kiss I couldn’t help myself, I gently nipped that bottom lip. 

Emma blinked up at me as I pulled back. She appeared to be holding her breath. Her hand slowly reached up and covered her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving mine. It was then that I knew. She would accept everything I had to tell her. Still the time wasn’t right. She came toward me then, her hand burying into my hair and pulled my mouth back down on hers. We kissed feverishly for several long seconds that seemed more like hours. Finally I knew I had to stop us before we were unable to stop. I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and broke our kiss, “If we don’t go now we won’t make it to the ballet.” Emma swallowed and took a deep breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and then reached for her hand, “Are you ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days went by after our date to the ballet. Jared was the perfect gentleman and even came to my house and cooked for me one night. After we sat in my living room on the couch together and watched meaningless weeknight TV. Things were to be a little different tonight though. For the first time I was going to his house for supper. By this time you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife it was so thick. I wondered why Jared had pushed me away any time we had gotten really close but finally pushed it aside, thinking maybe he had been hurt badly in the past. 

I sat before my makeup mirror looking at my emerald eyes and thanking God for their beauty. I also now loved the freckles that were splashed across my face. At one point in my life I had hated them but once I found out about my ancestry I grew to love them. I rolled my hair and pulled it to the side, pinning it at the nape of my neck so that it would stay. My neck wasn’t long but I loved the way it was exposed with this hairstyle. I put the finishing touches on my face and then sprayed a light mist of my favorite perfume. As I was finishing up I heard a knock at my door and I quickly turned out the lights and headed to the door. 

When I opened it up, I was excited to see Jared standing on the other side. His shoulder length hair was brushed back out of his face and feathered beautifully along the lines of his face. So many times I wanted to reach up and push a wayward strand out of his eyes but I’d stopped myself. His hazel eyes were more green tonight because of the color of the grey green sweater he wore. “Wow babe! You look beautiful!”,he breathed as he leaned in to kiss my lips. This time I didn’t have to stand on tip toe because I had on heels and he leaned far enough down that I didn’t have to. My hand tangled itself in his hair of its own free will but he seemed to like it. He growled low in his throat and I felt my knees buckle. When we pulled out of our kiss I felt as if my face was flushed and I felt a heaviness in my lady parts. 

Jared runs a hand through his hair, “Ok well then we should go.” I walked out of my place and pulled the locked door closed behind me. Jared’s hand rested on the small of my back as we walked out to where his car and driver were waiting. He helped me inside and then slid in beside me. I noticed that he smelled amazing but tried to keep my mind off of that fact. “I hope you like steak.”, he said looking over at me. “I love steak. Believe it or not, I’m not like most women. I eat pretty heartily.” Jared smiled at me, “You have no idea how refreshing that is. Most women are only concerned with how much they think they weigh.”

We were soon at his house. When he opened the door I was astonished at how clean his house was. It was fairly large but nothing over the top like I would have thought. “Listen why don’t you make yourself at home while I go cook? The bathroom is the third door on the right down the hall and there’s a library through there.”, he pointed in the direction of the library. I nodded and accepted another very chaste kiss on the top of my head. When he was gone I walked around the room and looked at the myriad of paintings he had on his walls. They were beautiful and I was sure very expensive but they looked right at home on his walls. Walking into the library I was greeted by the smells of old books. There were so many that it made my eyes widen in surprise. I’m not sure why I was surprised, I could definitely tell that he was a very intelligent man. 

I had been wandering around the library for around 45 minutes looking at all the books when I realized that I needed to go to the bathroom. Now what did Jared tell me about where the bathroom was? I couldn’t remember third door on the left or on the right. I played it by ear and wandered down the hallway. All the doors were closed and I finally decided he said the third door on the left so that’s the one I tried. When I pushed the door open it was dark in the room but that wasn’t surprising at all. I reached around the corner and flipped on the switch. Suddenly the room was illuminated before me. The room was all red and plush with a huge four poster bed in the center of the room. That wasn’t terribly out of place except for the built in handcuffs on all four posters of the bed with its red satin sheets and no comforter. My eyes quickly scanned the room and I saw a plethora of whips and various other torture devices. 

My mouth must have been hanging open and my eyes wide because it was then that Jared found me. “Emma supper is….Oh.”, he said as he stopped just outside the door. “Uh Emma I can explain….”, he said as I looked toward him with what I was sure a look of horror on my face. He ran his hand through his hair, “Shit! Why was this door open?”, he said under his breath. He recovered quickly, “Listen this door should have been locked. I’m sorry you saw this.” It was then that my body decided to betray me. I had never felt more turned on in my life! What was wrong with me? I’d heard about S&M but I had never experienced it nor did I know anyone who had. Jared walked toward me and his arm went around my waist. “Emma are you alright? You look flushed.” I finally nod up at him and he helps me sit on the bed behind us. 

******************************

When I found Emma in my playroom I almost swallowed my tongue. I really wanted us to get to know each other better before I brought up this area of my life but I guessed it was too late now. She looked perfect standing in that room in those fuck me heels and her hair brushed to the side, revealing the column of her neck. I wanted to push her onto the bed and take her from behind, after I spanked her ass red of course. Then she saw me and she looked both shocked and turned on all at once. Just when I thought she looked like she was going to pass out I reached for her and helped her to sit on the bed. I fought my body to not respond to this beautiful creature sitting on the end of the bed that I had used to give so much pleasure. 

“I’m alright Jared. I would like to talk about…about this.”, she said as she gestured around the room. “What exactly are you into? You’ve been so nice and so caring to me so far.” I reached and tucked a small strand of hair back behind her ear, “This isn’t about anything sinister Emma. I wasn’t planning on talking to you about all of this just yet but since you’ve found it….”, he began. “So the truth is that I like to have my women be submissive, but it’s not like anything you’ve ever heard. By me being the dom, I would cater to making you enjoy yourself every second that you are in here. Now that’s not to say that if you disobey me that I won’t punish you. I promise though that you’ll enjoy every second of your punishment.” I watched her face to see how she was handling all of this. So far she seemed to be taking it well. 

She looked up at me after a few long seconds, “So…so you want to spank me?”, she said innocently. I chuckled quietly. “Only if you’re into that. I wouldn’t pressure you into anything.” She pouted at me, “Only if I’ve been a bad bad girl?” I lean down and kiss her plump lips, “Mmmmmhmmm” She kissed me for a few seconds and then nipped my bottom lip hard, “Would this get me punished?”, she asked innocently. I pulled back. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my life but I also knew there were things that had to be discussed before our relationship could progress in this way. “We really should talk about all of this before we just jump in feet first.”

She stood and took my hand, “Let’s go talk about this over supper.” I followed her out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. We fixed our plates and headed to the dining room to eat. Emma had lots of questions about my lifestyle. This could take a while to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

We ate supper almost quietly with the promise that I would explain everything to Emma when we were finished. She kept looking at me and I could read the questions on her face. What I couldn’t tell exactly was if she was scared or turned on. Maybe both? When the meal was finished I poured us both a glass of wine and walked to her. I held my hand out to her, “Let’s go into the office. We’ll talk there.” Emma took my hand, her wine in the other and followed me into my office. There was a cozy couch in there and we settled down on it. Emma took a drink of her wine and then sat the glass on the coffee table. I nearly finished off my own as I unlocked and opened a top desk drawer. I pulled out a bound copy of a contract that I had typed up a while back. 

Going back to the couch I sat on the edge as I turned so that I could talk to Emma. She quietly waited for me to begin. “Ok so this is a contract. I typed it up a few months ago but have never had the chance to use it. Believe it or not my job has kept me busy enough that I haven’t had a lot of cause to use this.” Emma looked confused, “You need a contract? For what exactly?” “Well in my lifestyle I feel the need to be careful. For instance, if you’re interested in being my Submissive you will need a safe word. We would need to discuss your hard limits and your soft limits. In other words, what you’re willing to do and what would make you very uncomfortable.” Emma nodded, “So I’m intrigued. What do you have in mind?” I was a little shocked that she was taking this as well as she was, “Well I’ve already mentioned spanking and you saw some of the toys I had in there for that. I also have other toys that I like to use, vibrators, dildos and butt plugs, to name a few.” Emma began to squirm a little from her spot on the couch. 

When she didn’t say anymore I continued, “Also I would prefer it if you didn’t work. I like to be the sole provider for my Submissive. That is one of the reasons I’m a Dom, or Dominate, I like to take care of my Submissive. Really that is what the whole Dom/Sub lifestyle is about. I would never do anything to you that you were uncomfortable with and I would always make sure you enjoyed every moment we spend in that room.” Emma squirmed some more and her cheeks were flushed, “And all I would need to do is come up with a safe word and you would stop anything?” I nodded in answer. Her breathing quickened, “So is that contract ready for me to sign right now if I want this?” “Yes, all we would need to do is both read over it and sign it. If you have questions now is the time to ask them. There will be no questions asked while we’re in that room unless it’s me that does the asking. Also you would call me Master or Daddy and never Jared while we’re in that room.”

Emma picked up the contract from the couch between us, “So would we only have sex in there? And if I’m not going to work how will that work?” She was reading through the contract but looked up as I began to explain to her, “That is also negotiable. If you want a relationship outside of just being my Submissive for sexual pleasures only then we can do that as well. I will promise that you’ll probably grow to love the play room exercises better than the bedroom exercises. Also in the play room you would not be allowed to come until I told you that you could. As for your not working I would prefer that you move in here.” Emma nodded again but at least she didn’t look scared. She began to read through the contract again. When she looked up her cheeks were flushed, “Ok so where is the pen?” I smiled and reached for one that was behind me on the table. I handed it to her and watched as she scrawled her name on the line above the word Submissive. She then passed the contract and pen to me and I added my own name above the word Master. 

******************************

Jared gave me until the next day to get my stuff together and get moved in. I was giddy with excitement over this new experience. True I hadn’t known Jared long but he had always treated me with respect and besides, we had a binding contract. One he even had notarized by a good friend of his that was not only a notary but also in the lifestyle herself. He promised me that I would meet all of his Dom/Sub friends at some point. When I had all of my things packed up I watched as the moving team Jared had sent came in to place all of my meager belongings into a bob truck. Jared was there to pick me up and we followed the truck back to his place. This time he had chosen to drive over himself in a brand new shiny Porsche. 

When we got to his house I knew to sit where I was and wait on him to open the door for me. If I was going to enter into this life with Jared I would need to learn to be submissive at all times. Jared came around and opened the door for me, holding out his hand to help me from the car. “Welcome home darling.” I beamed up at him and then followed him into the house. Inside he led me to a bedroom, “This will be your room. I thought you may want one of your own BUT you have the option of moving into mine if you wish or if you just want to share my bed some nights.” His words were so tender and his eyes were soft and kind. You would never know just by looking at him that he was a Dom which made me giddy that he would be all mine. That was another clause in the contract, we would be totally monogamous. “I’ll leave you to get settled in. The movers have already placed your things in here so you can unpack.”

********************************

It took me around an hour to get things settled in the room like I wanted them. When I was finished I went to find Jared. He was in his room reading in a chair in the corner. “I’m all settled.”, I said as he stood and walked toward me. “I’m really excited about this arrangement.”, he said to me as he tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear. “Me too Master.”, I couldn’t help myself. I watched as his eyes darkened. Before I hardly knew anything was happening his mouth was crushing down on mine, his fingers tangled in my hair and I was clinging to the front of his shirt. His tongue slipped past my lips and then I felt myself being picked up. I broke loose from our kiss, “Take me to your play room Master. Teach me.” That’s all it took. Jared walked to his play room with me clinging to him like a spider monkey. 

Once we were in the play room he sat me on the floor, “Go over to that cabinet and put on the black lace bra and panties set. Then go to the bed and face it, your back to me.” I blinked up at Jared, “Yes sir.” “Good girl.”, he answered. I did as he bid me do and then walked to the bed. Soon I felt Jared behind me. He had a brush and began to brush my hair, pulling it to the side much like I had worn it a few days ago. He then secured it with a ponytail holder and then leaned down to kiss my exposed neck. “You are beautiful my Sunshine. Now, I want you to lay on the bed, face down and wait for my instruction.” I did as he asked and waited. 

“Now I’m going to blindfold you. Do you remember your safe word?” I nodded slightly, “Yes Master, it’s chocolate.” His hand slid down my back and over my hip. Soon it left my body and came down firmly on my bottom where it was exposed because of the thong I had on. I let out a small whimper. Jared leaned down and blew a hot breath over the place where his hand had just come down. I began to tremble, “You like that Sunshine?” I only nodded. Jared brought his hand down again in the same spot, a little harder this time and I cried out slightly. Again he blew a hot breath over the area. A third time he brought his hand down, even harder this time and I felt myself grow very moist. I tried to not squirm but it was very hard. I heard Jared laugh low behind me, “That’s it Sunshine, but don’t you come until I tell you that you can!”, he warned. I groaned low. “Turn over baby.” I did as I was asked and soon felt his hands on my body again. 

His large hands roamed over my exposed flesh, causing goose bumps to rise all over me. I soon felt my bra being removed and then my panties. His hands roamed all over my body but skipped over the important parts. I began to squirm trying to get him to touch where I wanted him to touch. “Ah ah ah Sunshine. Not yet you don’t.” I felt the bed shift as Jared climbed onto it and then I felt his hands on my ankles. Something soft and cool followed and I realized that he was tying my ankles and then I felt my legs pulled apart and tied to the two posters at the foot of the bed. I was now completely exposed to Jared and wanting him to do whatever to me he pleased. I was totally lost to him and the funny thing was I loved it. 

The bed shifted again and I felt Jared between my legs. My body began to tremble in anticipation. His hand smoothed over my lower stomach and then lower but not quite where I wanted it. I tried to raise my hips and he pushed me back down, “Not yet. I didn’t tell you that you could come yet.” My head thrashed back and forth on the bed. When I thought I couldn’t take much more, Jared brought his hand down in a slapping motion right where I had needed him to touch since this began. Three quick slaps and then I hear, “Don’t you come yet. I’m not done with you.” I fought hard against letting myself come. I never thought that having “that” spanked would feel so good! 

“Do you want me Sunshine?”, Jared spoke and I could tell he was leaning close to my ear. “Yes Master. Yes I want you. Please.” I felt myself almost come undone at the thought of him making love to me. “Do you want me to remove the blindfold?”, he asked. I nodded unable to speak. Jared removed the blindfold and I was finally able to see him. His hair was messy and his pupils were blown. He looked like he was almost as completely undone as I felt. My eyes roved over Jared’s body. He was gloriously naked. When my gaze reached past his beautiful V, I saw the biggest member I believe I had ever seen. My eyes went wide. Jared noticed and gave me a wicked smile, “I’m going to make sure you remember me tomorrow every time you move.” I nearly lost it again then. 

In the next seconds Jared was between my legs, sliding the tip of his swollen member up and down my wetness. “Don’t come until I tell you.”, he warned. Then he slid into me slowly, letting me adjust to his size for a few seconds. That’s all I got was a few seconds though before he was pulling out and then slamming back inside very hard. I felt myself quickly coming undone and knew my eyes rolled back in my head at one point. I heard Jared laugh, “Ok you’ve been good. Come for me Sunshine.” With that he reached between us and rubbed his thumb hard against my swollen nub. It didn’t take long before I felt myself gush all over Jared. He gave me a satisfied smile and then I felt his release. 

After I lay in his arms. He had untied me and I was lying on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His fingers trailed up and down my bare back, “I have a feeling this is the beginning of a very interesting relationship. You did good Sunshine. I went light on you this first time. Prepare yourself for the next session.” I only smiled to myself and said, “Thank you Master.”


	6. Chapter 6

I must have dozed off after our vigorous activities because I opened my eyes when I felt Jared growing hard against my thigh. “Mmmmm are you ready for round two?”, I asked sleepily. Jared didn’t answer and I realized I had violated one of his rules for his play room! My eyes went wide at the realization.

Quick as a cat, I was across Jared’s lap and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “What did I tell you about asking questions? You’ll have to be punished for that!” I trembled in anticipation of what would happen to me now. “I’m sorry Master.”, I tried to apologize. “It’s too late for that now Sunshine. You’ll have to take your punishment or safe word out.” I didn’t want to use my safe word though because I trusted Jared too much for that. “Yes Master.”, I couldn’t see his face but I was sure he wore a smug smile. 

My body trembled as his large hand traveled down my back and over the curve of my ass. When the warmth of his hand left my flesh I knew what was coming. Jared’s hand came down, palm open and covering nearly my whole bottom. One, two, three time in quick succession. I cried out more from surprise than from fear or pain. “You had better not come little one. I promise when it’s time for that you’ll fully love it!”, Jared warned. I could only nod in answer. It was then that I felt Jared’s hand on my body again. It was on my inner thigh. His touch was so light that I almost didn’t feel it at all! His fingers gently glided up my inner thigh until they brushed my warm opening. I felt him begin to gently probe my slit and I tried to push down onto his fingers, “Ah ah ah none of that or your punishment will increase.”, he warned again. I knew I was probably pushing my luck. 

Jared slipped the tip of one finger into my opening and I fought the urge to moan loudly, “I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have Sunshine! Hold on for the ride of your life!” I really began to tremble then. His finger slid further inside my warmth. After a few strokes, he added a second and then a third finger. My naked breasts were pressed against his muscled thighs and his free hand reached around to pinch my nipples until they stood out in hard little peaks. This combined with his fingers stroking deep inside me, was quickly sending me over the edge. Jared placed his free hand against the top of my hips when I started trying to move against his probing fingers. “Not yet little one. Just a little longer.” I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. 

It was then that Jared increased his speed. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to keep things under control. My body was betraying me though as I began to shake more. Jared knew I was close. “You wanna come Sunshine?”, he asked, his voice all husky and strained. I nodded, “Ok let yourself go baby. Come for me.” Almost as soon as he said those words I felt a rush of warmth and then an animalistic sound that I was shocked to learn had come from me. I could feel everything 100% more fully, the warmth spreading from my belly to my lower regions, Jared’s hardness pressing against my side, and then the liquid warmth that erupted from me.

I was so shocked by what had just happened that I began to shake and cry. Jared pulled me into his lap then and held me close. “Shhhh little one…why are you crying?”, he brushed the strands of hair back from my face and kissed my temple. I continued to tremble and cry quietly, too spent to do much else. “I’m sorry. I….I’ve never done that before.”, I say as I indicate the wetness that had spread all down my legs and even onto Jared’s. Jared placed a finger below my chin and tilted my head up to look into his eyes. His hazel depths were warm and soft,”You didn’t do anything wrong. So you’ve never squirted before? I hope to make this a regular thing for you then until you learn to love it.” He brought his still wet fingers to his mouth and sucked the juices from them. “You taste so sweet.” The sight of him doing that did unspeakable things to me. 

I let out a shuddering breath and leaned in to Jared. He captured my lips with his and then turned me to straddle his waist. He slid easily into me and soon his thrusting matched the thrusting of his tongue against mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair but there was something different about this sex. He wasn’t dominating me. Jared’s hands were on my hips, helping me move. It wasn’t long before I felt the tension building again. My hands left the confines of Jared’s hair and made their way down his back. Jared growled deep in my mouth and picked up speed. I knew he too was close. 

I broke our kiss, “Come with me Master.”, I all but moaned. “Call me Jared. Just for now…call me Jared.”, Jared’s voice was ragged and nearly broken. I smiled and raked my nails up Jared’s back, “Come with me Jared.” Our movements became more hurried and soon we were both falling over the edge together. I feel Jared pulsing inside me as my walls grip him tightly. My hands rest on the sides of his face and I look into his eyes as we both fight for a breath. “That was amazing! I don’ think I’ll have any trouble sleeping tonight.”, I say through deep breaths. “Your room or mine?”, Jared simply said. “I think I’d like to sleep with you tonight if that’s ok.” Jared smiled at me, “That sounds wonderful. I’ll give you time to go in and get cleaned up and meet you in there in a half hour or so.”

**********************************

Emma slept curled up against me all night. I decided that I really liked having her there. She was so quiet while she slept that I hardly even knew she was there. She had showered after our fun times and she smelled almost like warm cookies. It must be the lotion she used. She had done well during our lovemaking. I thought she may safe word out but she was a strong one. Even when she was crying and shaking she wouldn’t stop me. I had a feeling she was going to be a strong one. She may even give me a run for my money. I pulled her into my arms and she snuggled against my shoulder, her hand resting gently on my chest. I finally drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning when I woke up, she was still in the same position. Her little body against mine was so warm and inviting but I wanted today to be a little different. I thought I would take her out today and show her a good time, she deserved it. Besides only the best was good enough for my girl and she was proving herself day after day. I leaned to kiss her awake and when her green eyes fluttered open she gave me her prettiest smile. It felt as if my heart melted. “Good morning Emma. How would you like to go out today?” Her smile widened. All women loved to go out. Who was I kidding? “Really? What did you have in mind?”, she questioned. 

“I thought I’d take you to Torchy’s for breakfast. They have the best breakfast tacos around. Then how about we head over to the Umlauf Sculpture Garden and wander around there as long as we feel like it. Later I know of a place that is playing The Secretary. How does that sound to you?”, I knew it was a lot for one day but with the Garden we can go as fast or as slow as we wanted to. Emma sat up on her elbow and looked down at me, “I think anything with you sounds perfect. I love all of this. This getting to know you and spending time with you.” She reached out and traced a small finger down the side of my face before she leaned in and kissed my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

After our wonderful breakfast at Torchy’s, Jared had his driver take us over to the Umlauf Sculpture Garden. The day was absolutely beautiful, not too hot or too cool. Jared took my hand and we began to walk through the garden. There were butterflies flitting among the flowers and the birds were singing beautifully in the trees. It was almost as if we were in a silly Disney cartoon. At one point I looked up at Jared and realized just how beautiful he was with the sun making his hair shine. Most of the time we walked hand in hand not saying a word. At some point we stopped to sit on a bench. There was a beautiful sculpture called The Kiss in front of where the bench sat. I looked at the sculpture and took it all in. It was of a nicely built man holding a woman in his arms. They were both naked and she was turned toward him as they embraced in a deep kiss. “This one is one of my favorites.”, Jared said after a few minutes. I had grown more and more brave the longer I was around Jared, “I can see a resemblance.”, I said simply and gave him a coy smile.

Jared slipped an arm around me and pulled me against him more fully, “Oh you can? Where is the resemblance?”, he talked quietly near my ear. I giggled and snuggled in closer to Jared enjoying the warmth of his breath against my ear. “Well he’s very well endowed but maybe not as much as you and then look at those fingers. They’re nice and long and almost the size of Sharpies like yours.” Jared pulled back with a huge smile on his face, “Sharpies? What the hell?” I could tell he was in a good mood today. I took his hand in mine and spread his fingers out straight against the palm of my hand. “Well you see how long your fingers are? They’re nearly as long as a standard Sharpie.” Jared smiled down at me then, “So you’ve been comparing my fingers to Sharpies? What have you been comparing my other parts to?” A bit of color probably flushed my cheeks then, “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anything to compare to your other parts.” 

Jared placed a finger under my chin then and moved my head so I was looking into his stormy hazel eyes. “You drive me crazy little one. Do you even know what you do to me?” I turned more toward him and threw my legs over his and let them dangle between his long open legs. Jared then pulled me into a kiss, his large hand resting on my thigh. We didn’t care that there were other people in the garden, we only cared about each other. Jared’s tongue slipped past my lips and his fingers began to dig gently into my thigh. I moaned into his mouth as we continued to kiss for several long seconds. When we broke from our kiss, Jared’s hand had moved from my thigh to tangle in my hair. That hand slipped down to my face and he looked lovingly into my eyes, “You are amazing. I have something for you.”, he said with a crooked smile as he reached into his pocket. “I was going to wait until later but this seems like as good a time as any.” He handed me a small blue box. I took it and then looked up at him, “Jared you didn’t have to get me anything.” Jared rewarded me with another of his beautiful smiles, deepening his dimples, “I wanted to. Go ahead and open it.”

I opened the lid on the small box. Inside was a dainty gold necklace with a pair of diamond encrusted handcuffs clasped together. I looked up with a bit of shock on my face. Jared smiled at me and then reached to slide the pad of his thumb along my jaw and down my neck, “It’s subtle but says all it needs to say.” His look was both questioning and sexy. I smiled up at him, “It’s beautiful Jared….or should I call you Master.”, I said lowering my voice. Jared leered at me then, “You only call me Master in the play room. You know that.” I pulled the necklace from the box and handed it to him, turning my back to him I said, “Please help me put it on.” Jared reached around me, his large hand brushing my shoulder as he did. When he had the necklace clasped into place I felt his warm lips gently press against the column of my neck causing me to tremble. When his mouth left my flesh I could still feel the searing heat of his lips. I turned to him and just as we were about to be lost in each other we heard someone clapping. 

**********************************

She had done it again. Emma had pulled me in and I had nearly forgotten myself and who I was. I was about to ravage her lips right here in the garden when we were interrupted by clapping. Who the hell could that be? We both looked up and were greeted by my friend Jensen. He had his long time submissive with him. She had beautiful auburn hair that had been cut short and her blue eyes shone brightly. “Well well well, Jared. It’s good to see you my friend. We’ve been missing you at the club. And just who is this?”, Jensen asked as his green eyes flicked to Emma. Emma’s legs were thrown over mine again and her chest heaved slightly from our earlier encounter. “Jensen it’s good to see you. This is Emma. She is new in my life.” Jensen walked forward and extended his hand to Emma. As he shook her hand he noticed the necklace, “Nice jewelry.”, he said simply with a knowing look toward me. I nodded slightly letting him know that Emma was my submissive. 

“So this explains where you’ve been lately. I’d be keeping this one all to myself too if I were you.”, Jensen said while giving his patented beautiful smile. “Yes I’ve been keeping Emma all to myself.”, I looked toward Jensen’s friend. He had been with her for a while and she too was a submissive. I had never known her real name. Jensen only called her T. “How are you T?”, I asked her and she lowered her eyes slightly. “I’m good Jared. Thank you.” Jensen kept an even tighter rein on T than I did Emma. “So Jared are you and Emma planning on coming to the meeting this week?”, Jensen asked me, changing the subject. I reached for Emma’s hand and she slid it smoothly into mine, “I really haven’t decided. Emma and I will talk about it tonight.” Jensen gave me another knowing look. I knew he didn’t approve of what I’d just said. “Well we’ve been missing you there. We hope you’ll join us. It’s going to be lots of fun.” I didn’t answer, only nodded to Jensen. “Ok then it was good seeing you. Emma it was nice meeting you as well.” Emma gave Jensen a beautiful smile, not lowering her eyes at all. “Glad to meet a friend of Jared’s.”, she said simply.

When Jensen and T had left Emma was looking at me intently. I knew she wanted to know what was going on but I really didn’t want to get into it here. “We’ll talk about all of that later. It’s time to go to the movie now if you’re ready.”, I said to her after I checked my watch. Emma nodded and I stood after she threw her legs off of mine. Taking her hand I led her back to where the car was waiting. I helped her inside and then leaned forward, “Take us to the cinema downtown please.”, I told Tom and he nodded. Soon we pulled up in front of the cinema and I helped Emma from the car. We bought tickets and found a nice secluded spot in the darkened theater. Soon the movie began. We had raised the arm rest that would have been between us so that Emma sat flush up against me as we watched the movie. 

The movie was about a girl who had been hospitalized because she had an incident of dangerous self harm. She soon started working as a secretary for Mr. Grey. He seemed to be aroused by her submissive behavior toward him. Soon he began spanking her for her typos and other mistakes. He began telling her what she could eat and when and making her use her mouth to do everything with. Jared knew he would never be as cruel as this man was but he wanted to see how Emma would react to the movie anyway. At one point when I looked down at Emma I could see that her breathing had quickened. Was she enjoying the scenes where the secretary was being spanked? I slid my hand up her thigh and she unknowingly spread her legs for me. I felt my manhood stir at that and fought the urge to tease her right there in the theater. 

Leaning over I whispered in her ear, “Are you enjoying this? Do you want me to punish you when we get home?” Emma’s breathing hitched and she turned her head toward me. Licking her lips she responded, “I would like that very much.” I smiled gently at her, “I have something fun I’d like to try with you.” I heard her gently moan before I leaned down and captured her lips with my own.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to my house was tense to say the least. Emma sat beside me almost breathing heavily and I fought the urge to take her there in the car. I resisted though because what I had in mind for her was going to be so much better than the few minutes of pleasure we would receive here in the backseat of this car. I sat stoically in my seat and went over my plans in my head. I knew it made Emma a tad uncomfortable because she kept cutting her eyes over toward me. I looked at her then, “When we get to the house I want you to go inside and go to the play room. Undress but leave on your thongs, get on your knees and wait on me with your head down. I’m going to give you the punishment that you deserve.” I watched as Emma visibly trembled and her eyes went wide. I couldn’t tell if it was from fear or from expectation. I cleared my throat and prepared to get out of the car and head to the house. 

When Tom pulled up in front of the house I opened the door and held my hand out for Emma. She took it and climbed from the car, peeking at me from beneath her lashes. I only nodded at her and followed her into the house. She went directly to the playroom as I made my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and drank it leisurely. When I was sure Emma had had enough time to do as I’d told her to, I placed my glass in the sink and walked toward the playroom. When I entered I found Emma on her knees, head lowered and looking absolutely edible. I felt a stirring in my jeans but I pushed that feeling aside for now. I didn’t want to rush things tonight. Walking over to Emma, I stood in front of her. I knew she fought herself because she wanted to look up at me. 

“Stand up Emma.”, I commanded. She did as I asked. She still did not look at me. “You’re going to walk to the back of the room and behind a panel. When you get back there stand very still and wait on me. I’ll be back there in a few seconds.” Emma only nodded in response and headed toward the area I had indicated. I walked to a panel in the wall and pushed. The panel opened up and I selected a flogger and a small flat ended whip. When I made it to where Emma stood I could see her trembling and her breathing was shallow. “Now turn around and sit in the swing just as you would any swing. I’ll do the rest.” Emma nodded again and did as she was told. When she was seated I reached taking one hand and then the other to strap them to the straps above her head. When her arms were secured it was time to secure her legs. The straps for the legs were out to either side slightly, keeping her open to me for whatever I planned to do to her. 

“Are you comfortable?”, I asked Emma. “Yes Master.”, she answered simply. I smiled at her and walked to stand beside her head. I reached over and trailed one finger along her jaw and watched as she swallowed hard. I knew she was anxious to know just what I was going to do to her. I reached for the buttons on my shirt and began to unbutton them slowly. Emma’s pupils dilated as she watched me pull my shirt off of my shoulders and let it slide down my arms to pool in the floor. Reaching for my belt I unbuckled it and pulled it from the belt loops. Emma took another sharp intake of breath and licked her lips. 

**********************************

My mouth began to water and I felt myself get wet just from watching Jared undress in front of me. Of course being spread eagle in front of him in this swing probably added to this somewhat. When he pulled his belt from the loops his jeans slid down on his hips, revealing that luscious V. I couldn’t help but lick my lips. I wanted very badly to have Jared in my mouth hot and hard and wanting. He left his jeans on and picked up something that was lying on a table behind him. I saw that it was some sort of whip with several long, black, leather looking strings attached to a handle. He leisurely trailed it over my shoulder and across my breasts. I could feel my pulse quicken and then the whip left my skin. A few seconds later it came down sharply (but not too sharply) across my breasts. I sucked in a breath and the swing began to sway with a movement that I made without knowing I made it. Jared smiled a wicked smile causing me to suppress a moan. He trailed the whip’s fingers from my breast, over my stomach and further down over my moist center. 

This time I was unable to suppress the moan as it escaped over my lips. Jared sucked in a breath, “Oh Sunshine you shouldn’t have done that.” The whip came down harder this time across my opening. My legs began to tremble. I thought it would hurt but instead it only caused me to want more. “You like that little one?” I nodded in answer and Jared moved around to stand between my legs. The whip came down across my opening three more quick times and I cried out again without meaning to. Jared smiled another wicked smile. “You think that was good baby? Wait until I’m through with you.” God that sounded divine. Just then Jared dropped to his knees and I soon felt his mouth on my inner thigh. He nipped and sucked his way wetly along my tender flesh. His scruff felt better than I could ever imagine there on my flesh. Before long I felt his hot breath at the juncture between my legs. 

I gripped the straps that were holding my arm and willed Jared to taste me. Soon I got my wish as his tongue lapped from the bottom of my slit up to the top where the little bundle of nerves sent shock waves through my body. He did this several more times and then added first one finger and then another and another. I was soon coming undone all over his fingers and with my spread eagle position I knew that some of my juices hit the floor. Jared’s tongue worked to lap that up but it was more than he could handle. Suddenly he leaned forward and covered my nub with his mouth and sucked hard. I cried out as another orgasm hit me hard. Jared moaned against my body and the friction sent me over the edge again. 

Jared pulled his mouth from me and looked up at me. His hazel eyes had turned an almost turquoise color and his pupils were blown. “That’s it baby. I’m going to make you come again but this time I’m going to fuck it out of you.” I sucked in a breath because he had never used those words with me before but in the moment I knew that was all it could be called and it made me hot. He stood then and removed his jeans and boxers. He kicked them aside and then lined himself up with me. I could feel the warm head of him pressing against my opening and I felt the swing begin to sway slightly. This was going to be something that I had never experienced before. Jared took his hardness in his hand and with his other hand he held onto my hip. Slamming forward he was fully inside me, stretching me to the limits and causing me to cry out. 

As Jared began to pump in and out of me in a frenzied pace the swing matched his movements. It caused me to crash into him harder and harder and soon we were both panting. I was wet from one end to the other and after several hard strokes I slammed into Jared but this time he didn’t hit his target. He slid about halfway into my rear entrance causing me to cry out in a little bit of pain. He was so large and I had never had anything there in my life. Jared’s eyes went wide and he pulled quickly out of me. “Oh God Emma! I’m so sorry! I never meant to do that to you until you were ready.” My body was shaking now from a combination of pain and some kind of weird pleasure. I shook my head and fought the tears. Jared quickly unbuckled the straps holding my arms and I grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him to me. I kissed him deeply and then pulled back, “I’m ok Jared. You didn’t mean to and I’m not going to die. It was a shock and it was a little painful but I know you would never do that deliberately without preparing me first. I trust you unconditionally.” His eyes softened and he reached to place one large hand against my cheek, “You are amazing Emma. I’m sorry again that I hurt you.” 

I covered his lips with my finger and whispered, “Shhhhh. Now finish what you started.” Jared growled deep in his throat and reached between us. Once again he placed his hardness at my opening. I nodded to him and he pushed forward. This time he was a little more gentle until I started to use my body to make the swing move a little faster. Soon I was about to come undone and from the looks of Jared he was too. “Come for me Jared. Fill me up. I want to feel you pulsing deep inside me.” This did it and he was soon spilling himself deep inside me. My body clenched around him as I followed him into oblivion. When he finished he looked up at me through sex hazed eyes, “You know that you talking to me is very unconventional for this kind of relationship right?” I smiled coyly at him, “I never said I was overly conventional.” Jared kissed me softly, “I never said I didn’t like that fact either.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jared and I had been together for a couple months now. He spent his days at the office seeing patients and I spent my days either at the house or shopping. After we had gone to a couple office get togethers and one very interesting meeting of people who lived the same dominate/submissive life that we did. There I learned that T was Jensen’s submissive. I guess I just didn’t pick up on it when we met in the park that day. T and I became fast friends and some days we met for lunch or shopped together. Today was one of those days. We were meeting for brunch and then going shopping because the guys had an office Christmas party this weekend. I dressed in a pair of black leggings and a long red sweater with boots to my knees and headed down to the waiting car. We drove over and picked up T and the craziness ensued. 

When T climbed into the car she threw her arms around my neck giving me one of her amazing hugs before settling down into the seat beside me. She looked cute in her short denim dress and turquoise and brown western boots. “I’m so glad you called me Emma. I needed to get out of that house! Some days I think I will go out of my mind waiting for Jensen to come home from seeing his patients. And forget it if he has an emergency!” She chattered on as she reached to fluff her hair some and then pulled a tube of Chap Stick from her purse. I smiled at her and nodded, “I know what you mean. Jared has to be there such long hours some days. I am going to get fat from cooking so much. I have started baking while he’s gone. Of course he loves it when he comes home and I have fresh baked bread or chocolate chip cookies.” “Girl you’ll have that boy so pudgy he won’t be able to move!”, T giggled. “I keep him plenty busy once he gets home though girl.”, I winked at her, knowing she did the same with Jensen. We both lost it in peals of laughter at that comment. 

Soon we were at Gravy, where we were to have brunch. Jared had taken me here a few weeks ago and I loved it. Even though it was brunch I chose blueberry pancakes. I couldn’t resist pancakes or doughnuts it seemed. T chose scrambled eggs with sausage links and a biscuit. We both started off with a mimosa and asked for ice water for later. While we waited on our food I sat back against the back of the bench. Just as I did I heard the sound indicating that Jared had sent me a text. Pulling the phone from my purse I read the message, “Thinking about you. You’re making it really hard for me to work today.” I smiled and tapped out a quick message back, “Miss you Master. Hope you’re not too HARD!” I knew I could be in trouble for that. It wasn’t long before my phone let me know I had another message, “You’re in for it now.” Again I smiled and tapped out another message, “I have something more fun in mind, but it will have to wait until after the party.” When I didn’t get another response my heart quickened a little.

When I looked up T was grinning at me, “You and Jare flirting?”, she asked her blue eyes twinkling. I smiled at my new friend, “T he is amazing! I can’t tell you just how he makes me feel.” I wasn’t sure why I was spilling but I was. T nodded, “I’ve known him for a while now. He is a great guy and he needs a strong woman like you. I see a difference in him. He’s calmer.” This made me feel special. Our food arrived then and we attacked it with vigor. 

When our meal was finished we made our way over to the little boutique that we were sure had the best dresses for the Christmas party. T had in mind to get a really pretty blue to match her eyes and I wanted either a red or green because those colors went well with my hair and eyes. When we walked in a pretty strawberry blonde came over and greeted us, “Hello ladies. Can I help you with something today?”, she asked sweetly. “Yes our boyfriends have a Christmas party this weekend and we need a couple dresses. I believe Jared called in and let you know we were coming.”, I said. The little blonde’s eyes went wide at the mention of Jared’s name, “Oh yes! You must be the two ladies that Mr. Padalecki talked to me about over the phone. He said to put your dress on his tab and yours on Mr. Ackles’.”, she said as she looked over at T. The two of us nodded. “So what did you have in mind?” T stepped over to a rack and began filing through the dresses, “I would like something in blue and I believe Emma wants a red or green.” I nodded in answer. The sales lady helped us find the perfect dresses and we were soon on our way. 

When the driver pulled up in front of T and Jensen’s she turned to me and hugged me tightly, “I can’t wait until tonight. I know you’re going to knock Jared’s eyes out in that sexy dress you picked out.” I smiled and fought the pink that colored my cheeks, “No more so than you will Jensen’s.”, I teased. Back at home I hurried to shower and fix my hair and makeup. Jared would be home soon and I wanted to be ready so that all I had to do was slip into my dress that was hanging in the closet in my room. I swept my hair over to one side and pinned it with a pretty sparkly pin. It hung in soft waves over my left shoulder. My makeup looked especially pretty and I spritzed on Jared’s favorite perfume. 

Jared walked into the room just as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup and I could read the instant lust that bloomed in his sight. “Damn woman you look good enough to eat right there where you sit.”, he exclaimed as he walked across the room to me. He bent and kissed the juncture between my neck and shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine. “Did you find the perfect dress?”, he asked as I turned toward him, my silky robe falling open slightly. “I did. I really hope you love it as much as I do. Jensen is going to be over the moon for T’s too!”, I smiled wickedly. “You two have become really good friends haven’t you?”, Jared asked with a small smile that showed his boyish dimples. “Yes. I’m so happy that we have so much in common. Now why don’t you take your sexy self in and get ready.”, I gave Jared a wink and sent him on his way. 

******************************************

A half hour after Emma sent me on my way to the showers I was ready and dressed in a black tux. I went to find her, eager to see what dress she had picked out. I walked down the hall toward her room. As I neared it I realized that my heart had sped up. I felt as if I were going to my first date instead of taking a woman to a party that I had done nearly everything under the sun with. I’d seen her every way known to man but she was causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Nearing her door, I reached to smooth my coat and looked at myself in the hall mirror. Deciding I was good enough I knocked softly on her door. 

Emma opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. She was dressed in a red dress that accented all of her assets perfectly. It was higher in the front, exposing her shapely legs. I knew she thought they were too big but they were strong and beautiful. The musculature developed beautifully and accented by the smooth, even tan. Emma smiled at me and I could tell she was questioning me silently. “Emma you look absolutely beautiful. Red is your color. I’m just not sure if we’ll make it through this party without me wanting to devour you.” Emma stepped forward, rose up on her tip toes and grasped each side of my coat front. I leaned the rest of the way to meet her and she boldly captured my lips with her own. “Don’t spoil it for me. I’ve got something very special planned for later.”, she said almost seductively. That sure piqued my interest.


	10. Chapter 10

We kissed tenderly for a few more long seconds before I pulled away. “If we don’t go now that surprise you have for later will be wasted.”, I said with my forehead leaned against hers. She looked so small next to me at times that I marveled at the fact that she could take anything I had dished out. Giving me her sweetest smile she leaned up to peck my lips one more time, “Just let me check my lipstick and we can be on our way.”, she swept a small thumb across my bottom lip fixing a smudge of said lipstick there. I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen at the simple gesture. When she was satisfied that her lips were back in place she walked back to me and reached out to take my hand. I led her down the hallway and out the front door to the waiting car. At the car I opened the door for her and helped her inside. I slid in beside her and her small hand came to rest on my knee causing my breath to catch. I tried to calm my nerves as I spoke to Tom letting him know we were ready to go to the office party. 

When we arrived at our destination Tom opened the door for us. I stepped out and straightened my coat and then reached to take Emma’s hand. She stepped from the car, exposing a shapely leg in the process. She held my hand as we walked into the room where we quickly spotted Jensen and T. T smiled widely and gave a small wave to us. She looked absolutely stunning in her sapphire blue dress that clung to her curves just right. Jensen led her toward us and he gave Emma a small hug and a peck on the cheek, “You look beautiful Emma.”, he said as I leaned in to do the same to T. “T you look stunning as usual. This color suits you.”, I said to her as I brushed a kiss across her temple. The girls gave each other a little smile and then T took Emma by the arm, “We need to run to powder our noses.”, she said as she looked at us unapologetically. Jensen and I nodded to the girls and watched them walk away. 

“Can you believe those two?”, Jensen said as he took a drink from his glass of champagne. “I know right? They are beyond beautiful.” I reached to take a proffered glass of champagne from the girl with the tray. “When T stepped out of the dressing area at our house I thought about just staying there at home and stripping it off of her. I could think of several things I’d rather do to her in that dress!”, Jensen said boldly. I gave him a little grunt and smiled into my glass. I knew exactly how he felt because Emma had done the same to me. 

Soon the girls were back and Emma stayed really close to me. I loved having her with me and wanted to show her off. “Would you like to dance?”, I asked her as I looked down into her emerald eyes. She smiled up at me, “That would be lovely.” Taking her hand I led her to the dance floor and she stepped close to me, wrapping her arm around my waist being so short that that was the obvious choice for her. Her head barely reached my chest and she had on heels. I held her close as we began to dance to the music that flowed over the dance floor. It was a slow song helping me to enjoy her closeness and a little bit of intimacy. 

As the song neared the end I looked up and scanned the room. Nearly everyone in the room was watching the two of us. I saw looks of jealousy on some of the women’s faces and I saw looks of lust on some of the men’s. Smiling to myself I took this opportunity to claim Emma as my own. My mouth came down on hers and she easily opened herself up to me. My tongue slid across hers and I felt her small fingers clutching at my back. When I pulled out of the kiss she was a little breathless and the song had stopped. “We don’t have to stay too terribly long do we?”, she questioned. “Not too long but a little while longer.”, I smirked down at her. 

*************************************

When the song was over Jared and I made our way over to a nearby table and sat down. We had another glass of champagne a piece and soon I felt the need to visit the ladies room. Leaning over and placing my hand on Jared’s firm bicep I talked close to his ear, “Please excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room.” Jared nodded to me and then leaned in to kiss my lips when I stood next to him. That put a huge smile on my face as I made my way to the restroom. I stepped inside the huge luxurious bathroom. This place was really nice with huge bathroom stalls and even a little sitting area just inside the door. I soon realized I was not alone in the bathroom when I heard the unmistakable sounds of someone really enjoying themselves. My eyes went wide and I placed my hand over my mouth as I sat in the stall trying to be really quiet. Soon I heard a moan and the name slipped past the person’s lips, “Ohhhh Jensen!” Oh my God! It had to be Jensen and T. I realized then I had not seen them for the last little bit. 

Still sitting very still and quiet I fought with myself on what I needed to do. Should I just leave quietly or should I let them know they were not alone? Oh God I didn’t know what to do. “That’s right T. Suck me just like that.”, Jensen growled in his deep voice. Shit! I had to get out of here! Deciding to be as quiet as possible I slipped out of the bathroom stall and barely turned on the water to wash my hands. Grunts and groans were now coming from the far stall where my two friends were really enjoying themselves. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a flush tinting my cheeks. Walking on tiptoe so my heels wouldn’t click I quickly made my way out of the restroom and went in search of Jared. 

I found him talking to a nurse over near the bar. She giggled and reached out to touch his tie in a gesture of flirting. Jared was smiling down at her but soon saw me over her head. His eyes changed then from flirty and went a little wide for him. “Excuse me.”, he said simply to the nurse never looking back down at her. He strode over to me on long legs and reached to tuck a bit of hair behind my ear, “Emma what is wrong? If it was Sue don’t worry…” I held up my hand to stop him. “No Jared it isn’t that. I’m not worried about some nurse.”, I leaned closer to him and he stooped over to hear what I said next. “I just heard Jensen and T going at it in the bathroom!” 

Jared threw his head back and laughed heartily, making himself look very young. When he looked down at me again he was still grinning showing his dimples, “That’s nothing new for those two. She shows up at the office all the time and they go into his office and soon things are falling off the walls.” My eyes went wide at that revelation. “Oh wow!”, then I had another thought, “Have you ever done that?”, I questioned. This caused Jared to laugh again and his eyes twinkled with mischievousness, “No little one but I’m open to the idea.” The look he gave me melted my insides. I wanted nothing more than to take him into the restroom and ravage him just as T and Jensen were doing. Instead I reached for his suit coat I grasped it gently, “Let’s go home.”, I said simply but gave him a look that let him know I was serious. He swallowed and nodded, took my hand and led me to the parking lot. 

*************************************

In no time we were back at our house. Jared helped me from the car and opened the door. I followed him into the house. “Come with me.”, I said simply as I led the way into his bathroom. The shower in there was huge. I easily slid the zipper down my back and stepped out of the red dress. I lay it gently on the counter in the bathroom and soon my panties and bra joined it. I reached for the shower knob and turned the water to a nice warm temperature. “You’re way over dressed.”, I said to Jared as I reached to unbutton his jacket. I slid it off of his shoulders as best as I could and then started on the buttons of his shirt. He started to help by removing his tie and meeting me in the middle with the buttons. Soon he was standing in only his pants, his shoes had been kicked off already. I looked up at him seductively and reached for his belt. Sliding the leather through the buckle I then began to work on the button and zipper of his pants. 

When all of his clothes were discarded I opened the door to the shower and stepped under the spray. I crooked a finger for Jared to join me. He did as I asked and stepped into the shower shutting the door behind him. The water ran over his tanned flesh and his nipples puckered at the feeling of the hot water. Reaching out I ran my hands over his chest and pinched his nipples. My hands looked so small against him. I was surprised but Jared didn’t reach for me yet. He let me begin my worship of his body. I briefly took my hands off of him and reached for a wash cloth and the soap. I lathered the soap onto the wash cloth. Jared watched me intently, his eyes darkened with desire. I placed the soap back in its spot and began washing Jared’s chest and upper body. I then asked him to turn around so I could wash his back. While he still had his back to me I stepped closer to him and reached around his slim waist to wash lower. I took his length in my hand and began to wash him slowly, taking my time. He grew hard and hot in my hands. 

When I was satisfied that he was ready and he was beginning to growl a little I stepped in front of him. I looked up at him almost innocently and dropped to my knees. I stroked his length a few times and then licked my lips, leaned forward and took him in my mouth sliding my tongue along his smooth hardness. Jared sucked in a breath and soon buried his hands in my hair. He began to move against me and then, “Damn baby your mouth feels so good.” This made me ecstatic because I had wanted to do this for a long time. After several long seconds I could tell Jared was getting close. I wasn’t ready for him to finish just yet so I pulled away and stood up. Jared looked down at me intently but I could see the questions in his eyes. “I didn’t want this to end yet. Would you kneel so I can wash your hair? I want to be good to you tonight. You’ve been so good to me.” 

Without saying a word, Jared dropped to his knees, making him just a little taller than me. I leaned forward and began to kiss him. It felt funny for him to not be so much taller than me. His hair hung in wet waves around his face. I broke from the kiss and stepped behind him. I picked up the shampoo and poured a little into my hand and began to lather Jared’s locks. I worked my fingers through his hair and he leaned his head back some. I could see that his eyes were closed. When his hair was squeaky clean I rinsed it. “You’re all clean now.”, I said softly into his ear. Jared leaned his head back against my naked breast and I leaned to kiss him. After a few seconds Jared broke our kiss and pulled me around in front of him. “How did I ever get so lucky as to have you come into my office and into my life?”, he asked sincerely.


	11. Chapter 11

When the shower was finished we headed to Jared’s bed. I had slipped into a satiny chemise and Jared was in a pair of red SAXX boxer briefs. He reached the bed first and climbed in holding the covers back for me. I slid easily under the covers and allowed Jared to pull me close to his warm body. He had been very gentle with me all night but I knew we never finished what I had started earlier in the shower. “Can we make love tonight? I want to take things slow and easy and enjoy you without the kinky side for once.”, I asked as I kissed his chest and then looked up to catch his response. Jared smiled sweetly. There was that sexy dimple again. I knew there was another on the other side that I just couldn’t see from my vantage point. Without answering me Jared reached to pull me on top of him. He slid me easily onto his body and covered my mouth with his own. We kissed deeply for several long seconds, his hands wandering up and down my silk chemise but never touching anything beneath. 

When he broke our kiss he looked into my eyes. His hazel eyes going a little dark in the low light of the room, “I would love to make love to you Emma. You make me want to be someone different. I have to learn how to handle that.” This gave me a thrill that I never knew it would. I reached to run my fingers through his long hair and enjoyed its silky softness. “Jared you don’t always have to be a dominate with me. I’m not going anywhere.” Jared breathed out and then pulled me in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more intimate and his hand slipped under my chemise to cup my bottom. After a few seconds I sat up to straddle his waist and gently grind myself along his hard length. Jared’s hands rested on the tops of my hips as I rocked forward. I gently ran my long nails along his chest and down his stomach. 

When I reached the top of his underwear I scooted back until I was off the end of the bed. I hooked my fingers over the band of the underwear and slid them down his long, toned legs. His length lay against his body nearly reaching his naval, hard and ready for me. Reaching for the hem of my own chemise I slowly pulled it over my head and threw it in the floor to join his underwear. Jared watched me intently as I did this, his long fingers gripped at the sheets but he was patient with me. He was letting me lead for once. I slowly crawled back onto the bed and up Jared’s legs almost cat like in my movements. When I straddled Jared’s lap again I rose up so that I hovered above him. I reached between us to take his member in my hand. When I ran my thumb over the tip he was wet and he twitched slightly at the feel of my finger on him. 

No words were necessary as I placed him at my entrance and rubbed the tip along my opening a couple of times before I sank down onto him. Jared growled softly as I engulfed him completely, his girth stretching me and making me hold my breath. When he was all the way inside and our bodies were all but fused together I took a few seconds to lean forward and place a kiss on first his neck and then worked my way along his jaw and across his chin. I gently kissed the freckle on the right side of his chin and dipped my tongue into the slight indention in the middle. Then I captured his mouth with my own and let our tongues battle seductively together. Jared had removed his hands from the sheets and now they held onto my hips, soon starting to push me slightly away and then pull me back toward him. I slid easily along his length and clutched his broad shoulders as I began to ride him, rocking my hips against his. 

Enjoying the feeling of being in control I soon felt my orgasm building. I started to move a little faster and Jared sensed my urgency. Just when I was about to fall over the edge of bliss, Jared sat up and wrapped his arms around me, continuing to thrust up into my body. My nails dug into his back as I was wracked with the first throes of passion, “That’s it Emma. That’s it baby. Come for me. Come for Daddy.”, his smooth voice broke through the haze and I did just as he asked, my juices gushing out around him and soaking into the sheets. I cried out and threw back my head, Jared attacked my neck and I heard what I thought was an I love you mumbled against my neck. Working my way through the passion I continued to rock against Jared and felt him grow harder inside me and his breath quicken. “Now you come for me, love. Give me everything you’ve got.” I said as I gently nipped Jared’s earlobe. With a growl and a shudder I felt him spill his seed deep inside me, warm and delicious. 

*************************************

Emma was causing me to have feelings that I had never had. Never thought I was capable of having. I wondered if she had heard the I love you that I had muttered against her neck while she was wracked with an orgasm. Then all of my coherent thoughts were gone as she spoke to me and nipped my ear. I felt myself come undone and fill her as I pulsed hard against her constricting walls. She fell against me and I held her until our breathing was normal again. I kissed her damp neck gently, letting my lips linger while she stayed still against me. “Are you alright Emma?”, I finally questioned her. 

She sat up and I watched her emerald eyes sparkle from our recent lovemaking, “Did you say something just as things got really heated?”, she finally questioned almost shyly. I cleared my throat and looked down, took her hand in my own and brought it to my lips and kissed it. I looked back up at her then, “I did. I said that I loved you. It was just….I mean the….it’s the truth Emma. You’ve done something to me that no other woman ever has. You have accepted my weirdness and you…you just get me.” Emma silenced me with a small finger on my lips. She smiled at me and then leaned in to kiss me. “Jared you are not weird and you know, I thought you said you loved me. I happen to love you too.”, she said almost shyly. 

I pulled her small frame against my chest then, “You are the most amazing woman Emma. Thank you.” She didn’t move for several long seconds and then she shivered a little. “Are you cold?”, I asked. She nodded against my chest. I reached for the cover then and lay back, pulling her against my side and covered both of us. Kissing the top of her head, “Sleep my sweet.” She kissed my chest and snuggled in closer to me, throwing her leg over mine, “Goodnight my love.” I had to admit this felt really good.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later was Christmas eve. Jared and I planned to celebrate with each other tonight and then Jensen and T were coming over after. He had gone out saying he needed to pick up a few things. I took my time getting cleaned up and making sure I looked just right. I chose an emerald green sweater, a pair of dark skinny jeans and finished off my look with a pair of ankle high cowboy boots with studded straps around the shank. Leaving my hair down I decided to curl it so that it hung in soft waves around my face. I put in two pair of diamond stud earrings that Jared had given me and slid on the tennis bracelet that had also been a gift from him. When I heard the front door close I looked into the mirror and checked my makeup one last time before I headed into the living room where the huge tree was casting it’s golden glow across the dimly lit room. 

Jared walked into the living room in a pair of faded jeans with a few discretely placed holes and a white button up shirt. His hair was a wild mess giving him the look of Jim Morrison and he hadn’t shaved this morning. He knew I loved it when he was just slightly scruffy. He too had on nice cowboy boots making me want to eat him alive. “Hey babe. You look beautiful.”, he breathed as he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me, looking down into my face. I felt my heart quicken, “You look pretty hot yourself Daddy.” He leaned to kiss me gently at that time. Ever since the night we had showered together and he had told me that he loved me he had been different. He seemed to be calmer, more content. I let myself be lost in the feel of his arms around me and his hard body against mine, the masculine scent that was all Jared and of course the erotic way his tongue slid along my own. 

When he broke our kiss he only smiled and looked down at me. I loved the way his eyes looked when he was semi aroused. They were all droopy and hooded. I had made this comment to him before and he told me it was because I was his drug. “Are you ready to celebrate?”, he finally asked after a few long seconds. Giving him my most beautiful smile I answered, “Yes if you are.” He nodded and took my hand, leading me to the couch closest to the tree. There were mountains of gifts under it it seemed. I knew several were to him from me. After I sat down, Jared looked a little fidgety, “Ok I want you to open this one first.”, he said as he turned toward the tree and fished under it to find a thin, beautifully wrapped gift. He handed it to me and I took it, “Thank you.”, I said simply and began to gently unwrap the gift, not really wanting to tear the paper it was so beautiful. 

After I had all the paper and ribbon off I looked down at it confused. It was the contract that he and I had signed in the beginning of our relationship. I finally looked up at him with confusion written on my face, “Here let me explain.”, Jared said as he took the contract from my hands. I watched shocked as he began to rip the contract into shreds, “I realized a few days ago that I don’t need a contract with you. I realized that we’re in this together because we want to be, because we both need to be. So I want you to know that you are no longer under a binding contract with me.” Tears began to slip down my face as I listened to him talk. I knew how big this was for him. Seeing my tears he dropped to his knees in front of me and pulled me against him. He stroked my hair gently and shushed me. “Don’t cry Emma. This is a good thing.” After a few seconds he pulled back, hands on my shoulders, “Well this is as good a time as any for this I guess.” 

Jared then reached into his jeans pocked and pulled out a small black box. Still there on his knees in front of me but now I sat back with my hands over my mouth. Jared opened the small box and the biggest, sparkliest diamond I had ever seen winked back at me. “Emma will you marry me?”, he said simply and the tears started again. I looked at the ring through my tears and then back into Jared’s anxious face, “YES!”, I all but screamed as I threw my arms around Jared’s neck and buried my face in his hair. One large hand was on my back rubbing up and down soothingly and I felt his lips in my hair. Finally I sat back, hands covering my mouth again. Jared almost laughed at my reaction but took the ring from the box and then took my left hand away from my face. He easily slid the ring onto my ring finger and it fit perfectly. I held it out to admire it on my hand and couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “Well we may have to save the other gifts for later.”, Jared said with a chuckle.

**********************************

I was pleased with the way things had gone tonight. Emma couldn’t quit looking at her ring so I guessed I had picked one that she loved. After we had opened all of our gifts I went to the kitchen and poured us each a glass of wine. Jensen and T would be here soon and I had called a catering business in town to bring in shrimp and grits and all the Creole sides you could think of to go with it. Walking back into the living room I found Emma standing in front of the tree admiring her ring again. I walked over to her where she had her back to me. Reaching around her I handed her a glass of wine and kissed her neck. “Penny for your thoughts.”, I said, my lips brushing her ear. I felt her tremble just a little as she turned toward me her green eyes sparkling, “I can’t believe all of this is real Jared. I feel so……almost overwhelmed, but in a good way. Thank you for everything.”

I pulled her into my arms and breathed in the smell of her perfume and lavender shampoo mixed. “I should be thanking you. You walked into my office and changed my life forever.” Just as I kissed the top of her I heard the doorbell ring. “I’ll get it. It’s got to be Jensen and T.”, I said and then Emma took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine, “I’ll go with you.”, she said with a smile. That made me feel really good. I sat my wine down as we made our way to the front door and when I opened it and caught Jensen and T in a passionate embrace, his hand gripping her ass. “Damn Jensen you just rung the doorbell!” Jensen broke from the kiss and leered at me, “Well you took too long to get to the door Gigantor!” T swatted at him and then breezed through the door to take Emma away from me. 

The girls hugged and then I heard T scream as Emma showed her her hand. “Oh my God Jared did you?!?”, she squealed at me as she threw herself into my arms. “Well let’s come inside and we can talk about it.”, I chuckled. The four of us went into the living room. Jensen sat a few packages down and then turned to the rest of us, “Ok let’s see it!”, he said to Emma. Emma held her hand out so that he could inspect the sparkling diamond. “Wow bro! So you decided to just bite the bullet huh?” T took Jensen’s hand and led him to the couch. “Jen you’ve seen the difference in Jare since Emma has been around. She’s great for him and damn if I don’t love her to death!” Jensen nodded, “Yeah you’re right. I just never thought I’d see the day a woman settled Jared down.”

I walked over to Emma and placed my arm around her waist, letting my hand rest on her hip, “That’s not all I did. I ripped up our contract too. I just don’t need it with Emma.” I missed Jensen’s shocked look because I was looking into the eyes of my gorgeous future wife.

THE END!


End file.
